Lip treatment products whose primary purpose is to extend wear, improve the blot transfer resistance and heighten the gloss of said lipstick are well known in the art. Some of these products such as overcoats utilize a variety of polymeric fluids and film forming technologies to form a barrier layer that avoids transference of the lipstick it is applied over. Examples of such compositions are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Number HEI 51993!-221829, published Aug. 31, 1993 and copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/361,246, filed Dec. 21, 1994; both incorporated herein by reference. Although said overcoat products can be effective in preventing inadvertent transfer onto objects, they do require separate application over the pigmented lip composition applied to the lips. It is, therefore, advantageous to provide a transfer resistant product that applied in a single step.
European Patent Application 0 602 905 A2, published Jun. 22, 1994, discloses lip stick compositions comprising volatile solvents, waxes, powders oils, and a silicone resin which resists transfer without the use of an overcoat as disclosed above. These compositions, however, rely on the combination of the volatile solvent and silicone resin which is reported to mitigate the transference problems associated with conventional lipsticks.